1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guitars, and more specifically, to a strut assembly disposed within the body of guitar.
2. Prior Art
The general appearance of almost all guitars is about the same. However, the quality of sound that can be produced by what appears to be similar guitars can and do vary considerably. Many guitars tend to have poorer transient response in the lower frequency ranges than in the higher ranges, transient response being the ability to retain a desired tone when a rapid succession of notes are played. With good transient response, each note played in rapid succession is clear and well defined from that of the other notes played. Additionally, many guitars tend to lack sustain, particularly in the high range.